Summer 2017 Event/E-5
|reward_easy_2_x = 1 |reward_easy_3 = |reward_easy_3_x = 1 |reward_medium_1 = |reward_medium_1_x = 1 |reward_medium_2 = |reward_medium_2_x = 1 |reward_medium_3 = |reward_medium_3_x = 1 |reward_medium_4 = |reward_medium_4_x = 1 |reward_hard_1 = |reward_hard_1_x = 1 |reward_hard_2 = |reward_hard_2_x = 1 |reward_hard_3 = |reward_hard_3_x = 1 |reward_hard_4 = |reward_hard_4_x = 1 |reward_hard_5 = |reward_hard_5_x = 1 }} Historical Fleet: European Ships All the ships used in historical routing are from European countries: * CA(V): , , * (F)BB(V): , , , , * CV(L): , , * AV: * DD: , , Map Guide *This is a single fleet map. *Node A is a submarine node. *One Land Base Aerial Support is available for sortie. *A minimum range of 8''' is required to reach the boss (M) node. (See Map Below) **the Enemy Air Power and stat in the boss node are very weak (before Last dance, the enemy air power at the boss is 0 for all difficulties) so a possible strategy is to use 4 Land-based Attack Aircrafts on your Land-base, and send them all to the Boss node, as they almost all have 8+ range and don't require the use of or to reach the boss node. **Sending 4 fighters or interceptors to node F (requires range '''4 or greater) greatly lowers the chance of your ship being heavily damaged en route to the boss node, consider this for your pre-final run if you have difficulty reaching the boss. Tips European Ship Special Routing * Using an European Ship allows you to skip having to fight against ** The historical requirement demands that you bring at least 1/2/3 European ships on Easy/Medium/Hard. Node A LBAS Aircraft Proficiency Training You may continuously go into node A back and forth while sending your LBAS there to train up your LBAS Aircrafts' Aircraft Proficiency at low cost (excluding the continuous cost of switching out your Aircrafts in and out of your LBAS). As it is a Submarine node, it is recommended to bring only submarines so that the enemy doesn't inflict any damage to your fleet. Boss Debuff *A Boss debuff exists for this map. The procedure is as followed: **A-rank (S-rank on Hard) C and D node once. **Node C contains and several . *** is weak against: , . ***It is recommended to bring some Destroyers/Light Cruisers at least to have an easier time to deal with the . ***For a better chance at getting rid of the entire enemy fleet, you may opt to use both LBAS with 4 Bombers and Support Expedition if you are having trouble getting S-Rank in this node. **Node D has several . It is recommended to bring more DD/CL with Small Caliber guns (Ex. 10cm Twin High-angle Gun Mount) and Secondary Guns to have better accuracy against the PT Imps. ***It is recommended to still bring at least a Battleship for a 2nd shelling phase. *After triggering the debuff, the "Quest Completion Sound Effect" ( ) will play when returning from sortie. Possible Fleet Composition * : **European Ship Composition ***2 FBB 2 DD 2 CV with European Ships (Easy (1) / Medium (2) / Hard (3)) **** , , + 1 CV 2 DD ***3 European Fast Battleships ( , , , or ) + 1 CV + 2 DD **Non-European Ships Composition ***1 FBB 1CL 3 DD 1 CV(L) LBAS Flight Range